


Why avengers merchandise is all over stark tower

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Merchandise, Coffee, Family, Humor, JARVIS is Awesome, Tony Needs a Hug, expresso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the avengers finally realize all the avengers products in the tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why avengers merchandise is all over stark tower

The first thing to show up was the iron man sweatshirt. It's gaudy red and gold was even accented by a plastic arc reactor that Tony had cut out and stuck on Steve's cup as he walked by. His real arc reactor was on full showcase and shining brightly. No one was sure if it was the pure amount of caffeine in his system or the fact that he was riding high off of a new invention that was making the tech shine. 

"What is that?" Clint practically yelled. Everyone winced at the loud voice. "Oh sorry, but what's with the jacket?" Hawkeye pulled out a neon purple earbud. 

"It does say on my file I'm a narcissist, right? Cause Red over there practically diagnosed me. Not that I'm objecting though. Maybe a just wanted to indulge in my awesomeness a little?" Tony grinned and grabbed his own cup. Perfectly matching it too was iron man themed. The helmet was miniaturized and pasted next to the words 'I am iron man'. Tony had designed it himself and it showed with the Ozzy Osborne lyrics and self promotion. 

"Yeah but You never did anything like this before." Natasha muttered. 

"Oh on the contrary, Jarvis how often do I completely change what I do in my house?" Tony pointed to the ceiling and mouthed the words as Jarvis spoke them. 

"Mr stark changes his habits approximately 4 to 7 times a year. He remakes himself out of the public eye constantly." 

Tony grinned triumphantly but the smile fell away as Jarvis continued, "this however is not typical and I would advise you-" 

"That's enough jay" Tony almost tripped over the words. 

"Aww scared your best friend betrayed you?" Clint laughed. Tony whacked him upside the head with a nearby newspaper. 

"It's that a comic book?" Steve laughed. 

"No of course not." 

Clint snatched the paper product and stared at it. "Hey guys it is a comic book. It's even a hawkeye one. I know you think I'm awesome but this is hero worship Tony." He puffed out his chest and made the sign for hero. 

"Sure birdbrain," Tony pushed him backwards off of the couch and onto a black widow pillow witch Clint held up and smacked Steve with. 

"Uh sorry Cap" hawkeye looked at the ground but the corners of his mouth twitched. 

Steve held the throw pillow up and examined it. "Nice picture Natasha" the fabric displayed her widow bites electrocuting a menacing robot. "How much avengers merchandise is there in the tower Tony?" 

"That's not a question for this early in the morning" Tony turned away and started making a triple shot espresso. 

"It's one in the afternoon" Clint yelled up from the floor. 

"Stop diverting stark how much avengers themed stuff is in the tower?" Natasha hadn't looked up from her book. 

"I'll ask Jarvis" Steve threatened. 

"Fine there's some?" Tony admitted with turning with a now full cup of coffee. 

"Some?" Bruce asked walking in. "My lab is swamped in hulk and iron man stuff. I even found a plush version of Thor's hammer in the bathroom on the 45th floor."

"So there may be a little more than some?" Tony shrugged. 

"How much avengers branded things are there in the tower J?" Clint was still hanging out on the floor as he shouted.

"About 500 pounds in total." The smooth accent replied. 

"How many objects is that?" Steve added.

"About 120 mugs, 345 articles of clothing, 200 toys, and 275 assorted items. These are estimates of course. This happens to be mr Starks form of showing that he likes you here." 

"Thanks Jarvis" Bruce smiled. "So you really do like us?" 

"I can stand you." Tony scowled and walked away with another cup of espresso. 

"He totally loves us" Clint smiled while reclining on the floor. Natasha promptly smacked him down to the carpet with her image pillow.


End file.
